custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gmoverse
This Article is under Contruction =The Gmoverse= The Gmoverse '''is a highly advanced, unified universe that is unaffected by the events and actions of the Bionicle universes in their '''multiverse community. History The Gmoverse was created by the High God of that realm, Gdimov, in what is known as "'The Great Beginning". The Great Beginning took place 56 billion years ago, 55,000,000 BGC on the Matoran Universe Time System, and 0 AGB in the Gmoverse Universal Time System. The Creation of the first Gods After The Great Beginning, the High God Gdimov created two gods that would act as leaders as he is thinking up ideas for his universe, these two gods were Solis, the God of Light, and Tormentor, the God of Darkness. Even though these gods mainly controlled light and darkness, they had control over a numerous amount of abilities, from Spiral power from The Spiral Universe to using the basic elemental powers controlled by toa. Both of the gods used a Kanohi Mask of their own creation to concentrate their energy into transformations that increase their size and their power at will, along with changing their mask if a certain power threshold is reached, but this power has a limit, if a transformation is activated that is beyond their current power, then the god will explode into energy, reverting them back to their normal size, but the Kanohi Mask will be transformed into a weaker form of their mask. Solis was the most respected of the gods, while Tormentor was what the inhabitants believed to be as "the embodiment of evil", while this fact was almost true, as Tormentor was known to torture and kill the inhabitants of the Gmoverse, this was not entirely true, Tormentor was created to be a sort of "justice system" for those who have greatly defied the Gmoverse, while Solis was created to be a leader for this new universe, to empower the inhabitants to strive for great things and to stay on the right path, this fear that Tormentor gave people caused him to turn against the Gmoverse by destroying life bearing planets and killing innocent beings. The Battle of the first Gods Speculated to happen between 5 AGB - 12 AGB Solis was angered by the destruction caused by Tormentor, so in response, Solis '''encountered '''Tormentor, declaring his exile from the''' Gmoverse', Tormentor' refused to leave and blasted '''Solis with an energy beam, this energy barely fazed Solis, as he demonstrates this by charging back at Tormentor, sending both of the gods out of the Gmoverse, continuing their fight in multiversal space. During the fight, Tormentor and Solis both use their Kanohi to activate their "Super Tengen Toppa" spiral power forms, which in turn transforms their masks into "Super God mode", they continue their fight, until Tormentor tricked Solis into activating his "Infinite" Spiral Power Mode, which caused him to explode into energy, but Solis knew that Tormentor tricked him into combusting, so when he combusted, Solis drained Tormentor out of all of his energy, which transformed tormentor into a powerless mask, and sent him to the coordinates opposite to his own current coordinates, he also gave the rest of his power to the Ko-Matoran, Mazeka, which sparks a prophecy that states "A long time from now, the tormentor god from the days of old will return in a blaze of hell-fire, but, a hero from the Universe of the Titan, clad in white, bearing the mark of Solis, will come to fight him, in a last stand of good and evil". The races of protectors After the failure of the God leadership, Gdimov, in 6 AGB, decided to make a variety of species whose main purpose was to often give birth to a being that well protect the universe from danger in future years, the most efficient of these species were the Riyids, not because of the quantity of heroes they produced, but the quality, the protectors born out of the Riyid species were part of a subspecies of that had god like powers and immortality, these powers lead to a scientific revolution as this immortal subspecies was more capable of carrying out experiments and observations, because they can go into any environment without trouble, this advancement helped pave the road to inter-dimensional relationships and universal unity, but to prevent this subspecies from being corrupted, Gdimov put safeguards in their minds, along with making a mineral specifically tethered to them, this mineral could do a variety of damage if they were ever needed to be stopped, from removing their powers temporarily to killing them permanently. Even with Riyids being the most efficient of the protector races, the other races made to give birth to protectors had good quality as well, along with quantity in some cases, Kryptonicles, the ancestors of the present day Alfians, are an example of this, the whole species were protectors, for they used powers that rendered their Kanohi Masks useless Time system The inhabitants of the Gmoverse use a year system similar to that used by an observed species on a planet that is the third from it's sun, the years counted are the amount of years after the great beginning, or AGB, there are at least 365 days a year, organized into 12 months, with about 30 days for each month, this average of 30 days is organized into weeks, each week having 7 days, it is a rarity for a month to begin and end at the end of a week due to one of the months have about 28 days, which can be 29 days every 4 years, which makes the day of each date unpredictable, each of these 7 days has a name, so that inhabitants of the universe can understand the time system much better, each day has a numerical record, or a date, telling you what day of the month it is, what month of the year it is, and how many years has it been since the great beginning, an example of today's date would look like Solisdau, 4th of Evergreen, 56,000,000,000 AGB (or 4/6/000). Even though this is a good time system, the Universal Leadership is considering creating a new time system due to the large amount of years that it has counted up to, one that uses everything from the current time system, but setting the amount of years since a more recent event that happened on a universal scale, so far, candidates for this new system include, but is not limited to, the Demonic War of Xahlriphraz 55,999,998,023-45 AGB (ZAal-re-frAZ), the fifth Universal unification of 55,999,994,146 AGB, and Tetrax's Rise to Power in 55,999,988,274 AGB. Months of the Year *Beginius *Blossomis *Sedaken *Matoran *Arkenay *Evergreen *Detoxius *Gdisius *Solisember *Tormentember *Wintember *Endisius Days of the week *Beginisdau *Embersdau *Solisdau *Tormentersdau *Gdisdau *Ytersdau *Kanohisdau *Endsdau Timeline *1/1/0 AGB - The Great Beginning *1/29/0 AGB - The Gdis Solar system created *2/25/0 AGB - The first planet and universal capital Gdicus created *3/3/0 AGB - The Gods Solis and Tormentor created *5/24/0 AGB - The first species, Matoran Species from Matoran Universe created *6/12/0 AGB - The Matoran System created * 7/14/0 AGB - The planet Matoris Magna created in the Matoran System *8/16/0 AGB - The planet Zarta created in the Gdicus System *